Telling Cry: A PewdieCry Fanfic
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Pewdie had feeling for Cry and wanted to tell him how he felt. Eventually, he did, with a little help of Jack. But he received an unexpected answer from Cry. [Cover art by Sammy-Shota-Prince on DeviantArt]


**Finally, a PewdieCry fanfic of my own! Yay!**

 ***Silence***

 **What's for that look?**

 **What!? NO! I have nothing against Mazia. I think Pewdiepie and her are very cute together! This is just my idea, okay?**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Haha, you're terrible at this game, Jack!" Pewdie laughed asJacksepticeye pouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't like this game much, you know." He said.

You're wondering what's going on? Well, it's Friday and Jack came to Pewdie's house to play some games. Pewdie suggested playing "Best In Show", and it kinda freaked Jack off because of the last time he played it.

* * *

 **If you haven't watched Jacksepticeye's "Best In Show" Gameplay, I recommended you watching it, but if you don't want to, then that's fine.**

 **Back to the story!**

* * *

"You had failed almost 30 times! Ha ha!" Pewdie continued to laugh.

"Well, it had been so long since I last played it."

"Yeah, a long time of a week!" he laughed harder, much for Jack's annoyance. "Don't try to hide it, buddy. Your YouTube channel tells me all."

"Well then, I dare you to play it!"

"Challenge accepted!" He grinned and held the mouse. "Easy as eating cake!"

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Laughter filled the room, but this time it was Jack's.

"This game isn't easy at all. Fuck!" His rage has come, making him clicking the mouse rapidly, resulting to… another game over. (Yeah… why not?)

"Oh Ha ha… my… HA HA… my smo… HA HA HA… my stomach's hurt! AH HA HA!"

"Ahhh!" Pewdie groaned and leaned back at his chair. "Okay! I give up!"

Jack wiped tears at his eyes. "Ah ha… ha… See? This wasn't easy as you thought it would be. Ha ha ha… ha ha… I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now!"

It was Pewdie's turn to pouted and crossed his arms. "I hope you're happy."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He used the mouse to stroll down the screen. "Let's play other games. How 'Bloody Trap' sound?"

Upon hearing the name, Pewdie stayed quiet for a while as he was thinking of something. But good thing that Jack didn't notice. He continued to stroll down and spoke again… with a grin on his face.

"Hey! How about 'Cat Mario'?"

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" He yelled, making jack wanted to laugh again.

"Okay okay… jezze…" he turned to the screen again. Pewdie stared at the floor and thought again. As Jack searched, he asked.

"Say, Felix, do you have any plan to do this Sunday?"

Pewdie immediately spoke. "Confessing to Cry."

Jack's face was like his mind was hit by an electric wave. Pewdie covered his mouth when he realized that what he was thinking about the whole time had slipped out.

Wait… "what he was thinking about the whole time"?

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Jack yelled at him, Pewdie covered both of his ears.

"Jesus, Jack, calm down…" He released his hands after jack finished.

"Confessing to Cry? Don't you mean that…" Jack stared at him, and Pewdie sighed.

"Yes, Jack… I have feeling for him…" He put a hand on his forehead. Jack continued to stare and Pewdie turned his face to him.

"Stop that! It's fucking annoying!"

Jack snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry for that… I guess that because I'm a little… shocked?"

"Maybe…" Pewdie sighed again.

Silence took place between them, good thing that Jack spoke to break it.

"So… you said that you'll tell him on Sunday, right?"

"Yes."

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

"That's what I'm worrying about, Jack." He glanced over his friend. "I'm really nervous right now."

"Hmm…" Jack put a hand over his mouth. "The only thing I can tell you that… you need to tell him as soon as you can."

"Yeah, I already know that."

"And… you shouldn't… stutter too much… I guess?"

Pewdie just sighed… again. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"But don't worry. I'm sure that you can do it."

"Yes, you're right, actually." He smiled. "I'm Pewdiepie, and I'm not afraid of anything!"

* * *

"Oh man…." He mumbled. "Maybe I _do_ afraid of doing this."

He was waiting for Cry at the park. He had sent Cry a message to meet him at here in the afternoon. He sighed as he leaned his back to the bench.

'What if… he rejected me?' His mind kept saying that as he held the bouquet of roses close to him. 'What if-'

His mind was cut off by the sight of a person that was walking forward him. Pewdie's heart skipped a beat. It was Cry, of course. When Cry saw him, he waved.

"Hello, Pewdie. Hope that I didn't late or something." His smile always made his heart melted.

"Oh, no. I just came here, actually." He stood up. Cry continued to walk toward until he was in front of him. Pewdie could feel his heart raced. It's time.

"So…" Cry scratched his head. "Why do you want me to meet you here? You said that it's very important, right?"

Pewdie gulped. He was worrying about how this was going to start.

"Well, Cry y… you see…"

Cy tiled his head a little, making Pewdie blushed. When he did that, that small string on his head (maybe?) moved to the side, making him look cuter somehow.

"I… I…" Unable to say anything more, he extended his hand from behind his back and revealed the bouquet. Cry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Pew… Pewdie… this is…" He stuttered.

"Yes, I know." He paused to glance at Cry's face. It had a light shade of red spread across it.

"You… see… C… Cry… I…" He could only stuttered out words. Suddenly, he saw a sign came from a tree behind Cry.

 _Do it! I know you can!_ That was it said. Pewdie looked over the person that was holding it and nearly fell. It was Jacksepticeye.

He gave him a "what are you doing here?" face. Jack showed another sign.

 _To help you, of course._

Pewdie was going to signal something else when Jack quickly brought out another sign.

 _No more words. Tell him, NOW!_

He gulped again and looked back at Cry, who now had a confused face.

"I… I love you Cry!"

"Pewdie-" He was cut off by Pewdie.

"I really love you! Every times I saw you, my heart beat fast. Every times I saw your smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. I… I…"

He was cut off by Cry as he took the roses.

"Pewdie…" Cry spoke and tuck a hand in his pocket. He looked away, keeping his eyes shut tightly as he gave Pewdie a letter with a small red heart attached to it. His face was a pure red now.

"I love you too, Pew." He said. "I was going to give this to you after you tell me your thing. But I didn't expect that this is what your important thing about…"

He was still looking away. But he turned back to face him as Pewdie reached out his hands to take the letter. He blushed harder because of the sudden touch. He looked at him.

"Cry…" Pewdie smiled and soon had Cry in his embrace. Cry's face turned into a dark shade of red. "I'm glad that we both have feeling for each other."

Cry was speechless for a while, but eventually returned the hug. "Yeah, I'm happy about that, too."

'Congratulation, Pewdiepie.' Jacksepticeye giggled softly at the sight before him. 'I'll let you two alone for now.' And then, he quietly walked away.

Pewdie and Cry stayed like that for a while before breaking the hug. The newly formed couple gave each other a gentle smile as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

All of Pewdie's nerve had faded away.

Now, the only thing in his mind was his dear Cry.


End file.
